This invention relates to a spindle rotor adapted (1) for use in a spindle of a textile thread processing machine, such as a two-for-one twister, in which the running thread being processed passes through and axially and radially extending thread passageway in the spindle and forms a rotating balloon around the spindle and includes means for supplying a flow of thread conditioning medium, fibrous material or other medium adapted to flow in a generally axial direction through the spindle and (2) to receive, guide and enhance the flow while performing the thread processing functions.
In such spindles of textile thread processing machines, the mechanisms for forming the rotating balloon of thread form obstacles for supplying of a conditioning medium into the space surrounded by the rotating balloon of thread.
In case of a two-for-one twisting spindle, the conditioning medium can be, for example, conditioned air, but also two-phase-media such as droplets suspended in air, suitable liquids or solid matter particles (paraffines) which are selected to exert particular effects onto the yarn or thread, respectively.
There are further difficulties if fibrous material is to be fed into the space surrounded by the thread balloon.
The DE-OS No. 28 09 252 (=U.S. Pat. No. 4 158 282) discloses a spindle rotor for a two-for-one twisting spindle. In the annular range of the spindle rotor which is brushed over by the rotating thread-guiding passageway, holes for assembling purposes are provided in order to avoid that the entire construction of the spindle rotor which is composed of two interspersed constructional groups, will have to be totally dismantled and reassembled again in order, for example, to carry out tending operations. The known assembly holes are not provided or adapted for the trouble-free supply of a flowing medium into the space above the spindle rotor.
DE-OS No 17 60 063 relates to a two-for-one twisting spindle comprising, below the spindle rotor, a casing which is open towards the spindle rotor. In the casing, a device for supplying a liquid or gaseous conditioning medium for the yarn is provided. In the known two-for-one twisting spindle, the conditioning medium is sprayed or blown against the bottom surface of the spindle rotor where it is taken up by the yarn which slides on said bottom surface. The known mechanism is also not adapted to supply a flowing medium into the space directly above the spindle rotor.